Dyskusja użytkownika:Dax
Hello Dax, thank you for adopting the Polish version of Memory Alpha. However it seems to me that you are not familiar with Memory Alpha's canon policy. Please participate in en:Forum:Other MA versions#(pl) Polish version for further discussion -- Kobi 10:39, 23 kwi 2006 (UTC) Polska centrala Analogicznie do Central Wikii, która działa głównie w języku angielskim, 18 czerwca powstała centrala w języku polskim. Ma ona skupiać wszystkich, którzy uczestniczą w rozwoju jednej lub większej ilości Wikii i którzy są zainteresowani współpracą między Wikiami, wymianą doświadczeń, doskonaleniem stron pomocy, poradników i zaleceń, czy po prostu wolnymi dyskusjami i uczestnictwem w życiu społeczności. Polska centrala powstała pod adresem pl.wikia.com i w tej chwili dopiero raczkuje. Zapraszam do odwiedzin i wzięcia udziału w jej tworzeniu i doskonaleniu. Proszę też o poinformowanie o projekcie innych użytkowników tej Wikii. Szoferka 03:10, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Raporty medyczne itp. Starym trekowym zwyczajem witam Cię na pokładzie ;). Podobały mi się Twoje "raporty medyczne" itp. zakładam, że są autentyczne, jeśli tak przydałyby się podobne dane do artykułu o Benjaminie Sisko (nad którym to tekstem właśnie pracuję). Pozdrawiam.--Q Original 20:40, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) :To znowu ja w wiadomej sprawie. Chyba poprosimy Cię o link ze żródłem "raportów".--Q Original 19:37, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) Ty Tajemniczy Nieznajomy jeden ;-) Delta dlaczego się nie przyznałeś, że to Ty? ;) Poproszę Domka o uprawnienia admina dla Ciebie :) Q Original 16:10, 24 cze 2008 (UTC) Ty Tajemniczy Nieznajomy jeden ;-) Q__ na samym wstępie winien jestem duże przeprosiny (zwłaszcza Tobie). A dlaczego nie powiedziałem, że to ja? Wierz lub nie, ale naprawdę chciałem pisać anonimowo, to jakiś taki mój głupi nawyk, by nie rzucać się w oczy. Co do tych uprawnień admina, to ja się do tego nie nadaję, bo nie mam bladego pojęcia na temat administrowania strony internetowej, nie wiem "z czym to się je" a nie chciałbym namieszać i narobić kłopotu z funkcjonowaniem strony (jako tako potrafię wklepać tekst artykułu dla MA). Ale naprawdę jestem bardzo mile zaskoczony tą propozycją. :) Tylko, po prostu, brak mi kwalifikacji. PS. A skoro z mojej "anonimowości" nici, :) nie dałoby się zmienić nicka na właściwy? Delta : Mówiąc wprost: nie pitol, że nie nadajesz sie na admina skoro jestem odmiennego zdania ;), a co do zmiany nicka pytaj Paradoksa ja się aż tak nie znam... ;) pozdr. Q Original 15:16, 25 cze 2008 (UTC) Q__ masz stanowczo za dużo wiary w moje możliwości. :) Ja naprawdę się na robocie admina nie znam, nigdy nie miałem więcej kontaktu z komputerem poza jego prostą obsługą i napisaniem tekstu na Forum lub dla MA. Delta 18:42, 25 cze 2008 (UTC) :Nie przesadzajmy, jak mówiłem (a Ty mi przytaknąłeś) zapał do pracy kogoś nowego jest na wagę złota. Wikia jest tak skonstruowana, że ciężko coś zepsuć. Dostaniesz tylko nowe przyciski na górze strony: Zabezpiecz i Usuń na górze, oraz możliwość przywracania usuniętych stron i blokowana/odblokowywania użytkowników. W gruncie rzeczy (Hmm, przecież nie lubię tego określenia, dlaczego go użyłem? Dziwne. OK, mniejsza o to, wracając...) będzie to miało znaczenie mniej techniczne, nie ma tu zbyt dużo to blokowania i kasowania. Po prostu będziesz cennym głosem w dyskusjach, ustalaniu zasad, etc. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, z takim wkładem już masz tu autorytet i na dobrą sprawę możesz być traktowany jak admin. Jesteś bardziej aktywny od innych administratorów, przyznanie temu kontu (kontowi?) dodatkowych uprawnień to tylko formalność. :) A zawsze przyda się ktoś więcej, by jak najszybciej odeprzeć potencjalny atak wandali, to tylko dwa kliknięcia, a jakie to przyjemne uczucie kogoś zablokować... :D Nikogo nie będziemy zmuszać, jeśli Cię nie przekonałem OK, ale i tak będziesz ważnym głosem we wszystkich dyskusjach. :) :Co do nicka: na Wikipedii jest to możliwe, nie mógł tego zrobić zwykły admin, tylko biurokrata. Tutaj takie uprawnienia ma Domko, zapytaj go, powinien mieć dodatkowy przycisk w prawej. :) Jak nie uda Ci się go złapać, jest jeszcze TOR, mało się odzywa, ale jest kimśtam odgórnym z Wikii, bodajże kierownik całego projektu Wikimedia Polska, więc raczej ktoś ważny i również zabiegany. Sugeruje spróbować mailem. :Aha, jeszcze jedno. Przyjęło się by na wiadomości odpowiadać na dyskusji rozmówcy, czyli gdybyś np. chciał odpowiedzieć powinieneś zrobić to na mojej dyskusji. Może się to wydawać głupie, dziwnie wiadomości będą oderwane od kontekstu, ale na większych projektach tak jest łatwiej, po każdej edycji dyskusji, użytkownikowi pojawia się komunikat: masz nowe wiadomości. Jeśli odpowie się pod wiadomością komunikat się nie pojawi. U nas wiadomości można jeszcze śledzić na ostatnich zmianach (przez cały dzień mamy tyle edycji, co na Wikipedii w ciągu minuty), więc niby nie musimy się tego tak sztywno trzymać. I tak trochę nielegalnie podłączyłem się do cudzej rozmowy. Choć IMHO tak jest wygodniej. :) Pozdrawiam, Paradoks 10:57, 26 cze 2008 (UTC) Omathia. Witaj. Miał bym do ciebie prośbę. Nie wiem jaki przyjąłeś system wyboru artykułów, które piszesz lecz widzę iż napisałeś jeden związany z Bajor. Otóż przyjąłem sobie za zadanie tłumaczenie artykułów związanych z Bajor i o ile w tej chwili nie mieliśmy kolizji "interesów" :)to był bym zobowiązany gdybyś zechciał używać szablonu {WEdycji|Twój Nick}. Chodzi mi wyłącznie o to by któryś z nas nie trudził się nadaremnie. Pozdrawiam:) Biter ;) Oczywiście, że nie roszczę sobie wyłącznego prawa do Bajoran. m-a jest projektem otwartym i w tym leży jej "siła". Co do wchodzenia w paradę to nie wszedłeś gdyż jak sam zauważyłeś o moich edycjach informuję. Moja obawa nasuwała się bardziej w drugą stronę, nie chciałem wejść w paradę tobie gdybyś w razie jakiś artykuł pisał a nie odwiedzał m-a wystarczająco często by zauważyć, że się za niego wziąłem. Wszyscy wkładamy w pracę sporo serca więc pochwały i podziękowania należą się nam wszystkim. W równym stopniu mi jak i tobie czy komuś innemu. Tobie może nawet bardziej gdyż pracujesz nad tym projektem dłużej. Pozdrawiam Biter. Dzięki, poprawiłem jakąś mam nadzieję że o tą chodziło. Nie wytykasz, pilnujesz jakości tekstu a za to nie ma się co obrażać. To się chwali. Pozdrawiam Biter